


Promise Me Your Bones

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, friendship necklaces, lightly implied relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Gladio makes a promise to Ignis, and gives him a little gift to symbolize it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the first FFXVWeek on Tumblr. I tried to make it as cannon and in-character as possible {though i feel I was all over with that}. Because I posted this at 3am, some spelling errors might have escaped me, and I apologize. Please alert me of any and let me know what you think! Also posted on Tumblr.

The tall brunette pressed the top button on his cell phone, successfully locking the screen. A half hour. It’s been a half hour too long that his Highness and his comrades were separated from him. He clenched his jaw, then leaned against the rusty, red freight container. Did he make the right choice?

A frustrated sigh escaped his nostrils. This was no time to doubt himself. He did what needed to be done. The size and speed of the monster put them in over their heads. Sticking together would have made escape impossible, so Ignis commanded that the four of them split up in to pairs. He ordered they find a small, safe spot to hide until the monster gave up, then carefully make their way to the freight yard not too far from their current position. The plan sounded good in theory; the monster couldn’t chase both groups at once, and the purpose of travelling in pairs was to prevent this…

The pairs weren’t ordained, but of course, acting as his shield, Gladio instinctively covered Noctis, and escaped with him. The man closed his green eyes in attempt to clear his thoughts, but he could only recall the large, ferocious beast turning tail and chasing after the prince and his bodyguard.

“No sign of them…” A chipper, yet anxious report came from above. Ignis opened his eyes and looked up to find his blond escape partner peering over the edge of the roof of the freight at him. Prompto volunteered to keep a look out for their friends. He made a point that his gunman’s eyesight proved superior for distance scanning. And Ignis… Well, he has glasses. The blond would be a better watchman. The man on the ground reached a gloved hand to pinch the bridge of his nose above his spectacles. He couldn’t fathom what happened to them. In hindsight, anything could have happened, really. He hated to admit it, but his plan was not well thought-out, especially regarding post-escape plans. Orders were general, but what if they needed help?

“Hey Ignis? Buddy? I think we should give them a call.” The lookout suggested.

The other stayed silent for a moment, pondering. “No, we mustn’t sabotage their stealth, should they be in hiding. There’s no way to know if they took heed enough to keep their phone on silent.”

“Yeah, but…” The freckled man trailed off. Their arguments never lasted long. Prompto rarely came up with a point that Ignis couldn’t counter. Besides, he could guess what the other was likely to say next; something about their friends being in danger. He’s not incorrect. But the advisor could not bear responsibility for endangering any safety they might have found.

Complicated thoughts churned in Ignis’ head. The confidence he had when he put the plan in action had all but dissipated. He now scorned and questioned himself as to why he let this happen. If they attempted to fight the gargantuan monster, they faced a certain death. Escape was their only option. A hand reached up to find the metal chain adorning his neck. He tugged on it gently until his fingers found the skull charm that decorated the chain. He absentmindedly played with it, recalling how he came to own this necklace and wear it every day.

 

~*~

 

Years ago, after Ignis graduated from the specialized academy he attended, and began his full-time job of advisor to Prince Noctis, he was introduced formally to the hulking, tattooed man that took the position of the Prince’s bodyguard. Gladiolus Amicitia. Their fellow employer nicknamed him “Gladio,” so the glasses-clad man followed suit. This “Gladio acted brash, almost to the point of ignorance. He would force the prince to do reckless, seemingly pointless activities… At least that was Ignis’ first impression of him. Naturally, the impression stuck for quite some time, and Gladio’s rather self-absorbed, outgoing demeanor clashed with his own cool, reserved one. The occasional, inevitable argument ensued – usually over Noctis. The brunette decided that Gladio would have to prove himself in order for any prejudice to dissolve.

The tattooed man began to dig the grave for Ignis’ impressions of him. It started when he admitted that he and Noctis’ monster hunting escapades held purpose to hone his Highness’ combat skills. Gladio taught Noctis the basics of fighting, and surviving in an emergency.

“It shouldn’t ever come to that. But if I were to – well… Let’s just say I’m no superhero.” Ignis overheard Gladio tell Noctis in a snippet of conversation that he caught. Perhaps the bodyguard’s confidence stood to be a façade?

Gladio shut the lid on the coffin of Ignis’ first thoughts when they had set out for Altissia. King Regis had arranged for his son to be wed to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as part of an agreement with Tenebrae. Ignis and Gladio, along with the Prince’s best friend, Prompto, were to accompany him to the city upon the water. There, Prince Noctis would be married. Though understanding that he could be handful, King Regis sincerely wished for his son’s well-being. This put equal amounts of pressure on both the Prince’s advisor and bodyguard. They would need to work together almost flawlessly.

Altissia was quite the drive and a boat ride away from the kingdom, so they needed to make rest stops every so often. At the first stop to fill up the gas tank of the Regalia, Gladio pulled Ignis aside while they took the opportunity to stretch their legs, and Ignis a break from driving.

“Look…” Gladio started cautiously, despite being out of sight from Noctis pumping gas, and Prompto browsing the snack aisle inside. “I know we don’t always get along, but…” His large hands moved up to fumble with the end of his necklace. “We need to on this trip. This is the real deal.”

“I’m thrilled we’re on the same page.” Ignis replied. He wanted to keep this conversation short, and almost turned, ready to return to their companions. Until Gladio held out his fist to him, in gesture to give him something. Skeptically, the bespectacled man held out his hand to receive the apparent gift. Bringing it close to his face, he could see a tiny, black metal skull in the palm of his gloved hand. “What is this for?”

“It’s a token of a truce… And a promise. I’m sure this isn’t the only time Noct will be travelling. We need to work together from here on out.” Amber eyes finally met green ones. “I promise to have your back if you have mine. As long as you’re alive, I’ll be sure to keep kickin’, and vice-versa. We need each other as much as his Royal Highness needs us. Deal?”

Ignis said nothing. His gaze slowly drifted from Gladio’s face to the charm he still held. He examined it further while he attempted to process the taller man’s words. The leather-clad man made a valid point, if nothing else. Not to mention, taking the role of main caretaker of the Prince for the first time made the brunette anxious; he would need all the help he could get shouldering such a large responsibility. Not that he would ever admit that.

“It’s from my necklace.” The other’s deep voice snapped Ignis’ focus back to the situation at hand. He looked at the dark-haired man, who held out the string of patterned black and beige beads. Two silver skull charms connected a black x-shaped charm - which Glaido held out between his thumb and index finger – to the piece of jewelry. “I thought it was clever and ironic to give you the skull, and I kept the crossbones ‘cause you’re the brains of this whole operation, and I’m the body.”

Ignis, in contrast, thought it rather juvenile. Isn’t this something little girls did to signify their friendship or somesuch? The man was obviously trying to be heartfelt, and Ignis had enough sense about him to not crush his hopes. At least not completely. “I didn’t peg you as one to adore charms, and giving them out.” The glass-wearing man said.

Gladio sighed – both in resignation and frustration. Normally, he would do his best to outwit the advisor (which he never succeeded in doing). But not this time. “My little sister did this all the time back at home. She made me this necklace, so it’s important to me. Just like getting along with you and making this trip a decent one is important.” His words came out in a rush. Built arms crossed over his chest and he looked in to the distance. When Ignis put it in those terms, he admitted it seemed a little childish. Still… “I couldn’t think of any other way…” He mumbled.

The other man closed his fist around the tiny skull. “I suppose this is a promise I can keep.” He said. He tucked the trinket away inside the breast pocket of his jacket. He saw no harm in agreeing with Gladio. Besides, the other wanted to strike a deal to get along for the sake of the prince. Certainly an admirable deed.

The muscular man gave a small chuckle. He unfolded his arms, and patted Ignis on the shoulder while he walked past him. “Good. I look forward to working with you.”

A small smirk spread on the brunette’s face before he turned to follow the taller man back to the others.

The rest of the trip to Altissia was fairly quiet. During which, the driver resolved to display the symbol of his new promise. He would buy some sort of chain when they arrived at their destination, so he could attach the charm to it, and wear it often.

Before he knew it, Ignis wore the necklace every day. Partially because keeping a change of clothes while they camped proved bothersome, but mostly because Gladio would reinforce his promise every now and again.

“I promised I would stay alive as long as you’re alive, Iggy.” The tattooed man would say whenever the glasses-wearing man expressed concern while tending to the other’s wounds after a particularly rough battle.

When Gladio said things like that, it only made the advisor want to keep the charm closer. This promise was a serious one. He only wished that he hadn’t developed the nervous habit of playing with the charm, so the black finish hadn’t tarnished.

 

~*~

 

With that thought, his fingers dropped the charm, and he sighed heavily. Gladio promised. He just had to trust the bodyguard to stay alive and keep Noctis safe. Nonetheless... There must be _something_ he could do… Ignis pulled his phone from his jacket pocket to check the time. He stared at the large screen well after it had gone black, contemplating Prompto’s earlier advice of contacting the other pair. Just before Ignis nearly caved in, his phone screen lit up once more. He had two text message notifications from Gladio.

“We’re on our way. Be there,” and “don’t respond,” they read.

The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Relief washed over him like a warm ocean wave. No wrong moves were made. Everyone was in good health. Everything seemed all right.

“I see them!” Prompto shouted from his lookout spot after a few moments had passed. The gunman waved his arms frantically. “Heeeeyyy!”

Shortly, the Prince and his personified shield bounded on to the cement pad the freights were stored on. Once they regrouped, Noctis leaned on a freight to catch his breath. Gladio leaned over and put both hands on his knees to do the same.

“Everyone all right?” Ignis asked. Prompto jumped down from his post, nearly losing his balance when he landed, then hurried over to Noctis, who nodded in response to the question. Seeing his Highness respond was enough to satisfy the advisor. He turned to Gladio. “I was worried. But I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Mm…” The leather-clad man took a few breaths before smiling and looking up at the other man. “I promised.”


End file.
